Taking Chances
by QuoteTheRaven52
Summary: Red and Lizzie are on the run together, it's only the beginning of them trying to survive. But what happens when Lizzie decides it's time she takes more chances in her life than Red ever thought was possible?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the night life echoed through the hotel room balcony door that was open and into the suite where Lizzie lie awake staring at the ceiling. Everything had happened so fast she still was in shock and she knew it. From the altercation to the shooting of Connelly, to watching out the window of Red's private jet as the life she had come to know was now forever changed.

She hadn't known where they were going and couldn't find her voice until they had landed on an abandoned runway, somewhere in a desert. She glanced over at him, and was caught off guard as his usually calm and collected demeanor was showing concern and possibly worry.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Red turned his head and looked at her and his voice was deeper than usual.

"Nevada, were about an hour from Las Vegas."

Lizzie nodded and took a deep breath before she joined him in yet another window-less van just like the one that had initially picked them up after the shooting. She fidgeted a little and then finally took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You were there…why? I saw you…lying there in the floor."

His face flinched and he glanced at her before his gaze returned to where the window of the van would have been.

"I can't disclose that information Lizzie."

She felt the anger bubbling up inside of her and she clenched her fists.

"What else is there to hide, or have happen at this point? Why can't you just tell me?!"

He swallowed hard and shook his head slightly.

"In time Lizzie…in time. Patience will…"

She snapped, nearly yelling now.

"Patience is gone Red so forget your little Shakespearean speech and just take me wherever it is I have to sleep tonight."

She crossed her arms and sat back against her seat and tried her hardest not to break down. She would save that for when she was alone.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Lizzie followed him to what would be their room for the night. She glanced around seeing they had separate bathrooms, and bedrooms and felt relieved. She didn't wait for him to speak and just walked to one of the rooms and slammed the door shut before she locked it and sat on her bed. It took merely seconds before she found herself sobbing and lying on her side hugging a pillow.

Standing in the main room Ray heard her and walked over to the mini bar and leaned his head against the wall as his hands gripped the wood of the bar and he let out a deep and shaky breath. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, and now he suddenly found himself in a position he had never been in before; powerless and defeated.

After nearly an hour straight he was sitting on a reclining chair listening as she finally stopped crying. He waited for any sounds but heard not and felt some comfort in knowing she had finally fallen asleep and was resting. It wasn't until then that he stood up and went to shower and change and lie down himself. The days would not be kind on either of them, they could not stay in the same place for more than one night, and appearances would have to be altered for months if not longer to assure they were covering their tracks.

Sitting up in bed Lizzie shivered a little at the cool night air that was lofting into her room and then got up and closed the doors and locked them. She hugged herself as she thought about her behavior towards Red earlier and felt embarrassed. He had come to rescue her once again, and she took out every frustration and sour feeling she had on him. Biting her lip she slowly made her way out of her suite and then stopped slightly concerned when she saw that his bedroom door was wide open, and there were no lights on. Had he left her here? Had someone gotten in?

Walking quietly to the nearest desk she found a letter opener and creeped towards his bedroom door. Peeking inside she found herself relieved but still confused as she saw him lying on his back, he was asleep and snoring lightly. Her eyes took in his form fully, the white bedsheet was just above his waist and his bare chest held a soft glow of the moonlight shining in. She bit her lip and suddenly found herself wondering if he slept without any clothing before she shook her head and retreated back into the main foyer.

She rubbed her face and took a deep breath asking herself why she had let herself have thoughts like that. Sure she had thought of him sexually on more than one occasion, and yes she had gotten jealous many times when it came to him, but now was definitely not the time. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down when she actually laughed a little and then spoke out loud to herself.

"Then again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed and they were now in their third location. They had discussed their plans, and spoken about how they needed to change their appearances a little. Red had already started dressing differently, instead of wearing suits he was now wearing button up shirts and jeans, or dress slacks. Lizzie actually found him to be more attractive dressed down but she hadn't voiced anything. She was still finding herself thinking of him more and more but held herself back.

Their usual flirty banter continued but she had caught him off guard as she started to return it. The first time they had been eating dinner, and as usual he went on with a story of his past.

"I remember like it was yesterday, her name was Carly, long legged blonde, green eyes, and skin as smooth as velvet. We had dinner and then I ordered The Golden Phoenix."

He saw that Lizzie looked confused and he sipped his wine before he looked at her.

"It's a cupcake believe it or not. The chocolate cupcake is made with Amedei Porcelana chocolate and Ugandan vanilla beans. It's topped with chocolate frosting and edible gold dust. You also get a couple chocolate covered strawberries and a golden spoon. Did I happen to mention that the amount of edible gold ends up being 23 carats worth?"

He chuckled a little seeing her face and waved his hand.

"Anyways she took probably one bite and the next thing I knew, we were using that eight hundred dollar dessert as body paint."

Red made a clicking noise with his tongue chuckled again but nearly choked when he took another sip of his wine, and Lizzie spoke.

"I can imagine that would be delicious Raymond."

She smirked at his reaction and then sauntered to her bedroom and shut door, leaving him staring at the table. Once inside she smiled to herself before she changed and laid down, giving herself a check mark for the day.

Lizzie and Ray had plans to meet a trusted associate of his for help in their situation. She hadn't told him but she died her hair golden blonde and then showered and changed into a little black dress that showed off her body perfectly. She had just finished her make up and hair when she heard him knocking lightly on the doorframe.

"Come in."

Red was wearing a black button down shirt and black dress slacks and she had to stop herself from biting her lip.

"What do you think?"

His mouth and eyes dropped open as he looked at her and then glanced up and down.

"I uh…ah.."

His tongue twirled in his mouth before he bit the tip of it and tilted his head.

"Wow."

She smiled widely and then sauntered slightly towards him.

"If you were just a random person, do you think this would throw someone off?"

He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw a little, his eyes still deceiving him.

"Absolutely."

Lizzie walked past him and into the main room and grabbed her purse and was silent as they headed downstairs and to their car. She had to admit, seeing Red drive was different but she liked it. He opened her car door for her and when she climbed into the car she looked at him.

"If anyone asks, I'm your girlfriend from Ann Arbor."

She shut the car door and tried to ignore the fact that he was still standing their staring at her, she was sure with the same wide eyed look from in the bathroom.

The car ride was usually quiet and Lizzie kept a straight face although she was hiding back a grin. When they arrived at the restaurant and started to walk in together she reached down and held his hand, lacing their fingers. He turned his head slightly to look at her and she squeezed his hand a little.

"Act normal." She whispered.

He immediately looked forward and swallowed hard before he got them their table and they sat down waiting for his associate to arrive. Lizzie ordered them a bottle of wine for once instead of Red, and she could tell he was completely off balance due to her behavior.

Lizzie took a sip and then bit her lip before she leaned over against him and she whispered in his ear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Because if you can't play this part we need to have a new plan and fast."

Her breath on his ear nearly made him hum but he took a deep breath and looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just fine sweetheart."

Before Lizzie could respond a slender and rather attractive woman in her early forties walked up to their table and smiled widely.

"Oh Raymond…it's been too long my dear."

Red smiled and stood before he hugged the woman and Lizzie watched as he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her jaw clenched as he sat back down and the woman sat across from him. Red cleared his throat and looked at Lizzie.

"Sara, this is Rachel. Rachel meet Sara she's my…"

Lizzie cut him off and gave a fake smile towards Rachel.

"I'm his fiancée from Ann Arbor."

It took everything in him from raising an eyebrow and looking over at Lizzie, instead he just continued to smile.

Rachel looked shocked and her smile faded a little.

"Wow…I didn't know you were settling down Raymond."

Red nodded and looked at Lizzie and gave a sharp look before he glanced back to Rachel.

"Yeah, I didn't either but…you know what they say, if you aren't expecting love it will just…show up out of nowhere."

As they ate, Lizzie calmed down listening to Red talking with Rachel about getting them 'various places to travel' as he called it without being traced. When Lizzie reached for her napkin which she had placed on her lap she noticed that Rachel was attempting to put her nylon covered foot in Red's lap. Her hand clenched around her napkin and she placed her fork down and instead of acting out and possibly drawing attention to them she smirked and leaned against him and kissed his cheek softly. He turned his head and looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. She smiled and ran a hand across his chest and then gripped his shirt a little playing with the buttons. She undid one and then another and looked at Rachel.

"Don't you just love chest hair on a man?"

Rachael sat up straighter and looked un-happy before she forced a smile.

"It can be attractive yes."

Lizzie smirked more and ran her nails through his now exposed chest hair and then slid her hand down his stomach and gripped his belt causing Red to take in a quick gasp of air.

"Mm..I can't wait to get you alone when we get finished."

Rachel cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, thank you for the meal Raymond. I will have the documents for you this afternoon and you can have your people pick them up. Sara it was….nice to meet you."

Red didn't even have a chance to say anything before she left. Lizzie sat back in her seat and then stretched and stood up.

"Ready?"

He stared at her in complete shock almost and it took him a few seconds before he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Yes, let's go."

It wasn't until they were back in their hotel suite when Red looked at her as he was placing the car keys down that he spoke.

"What was that?"

She bit her lip and then looked at him.

"What was what?"

Red tilted his head a little but then shook it and gave a small smile.

"Nothing never mind."

He turned and headed for his room and shut the door behind him before he sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out if he was just imagining her behavior. He had never known Lizzie to be this way, and he partially was concerned it had to do with her mentally. But the other part of him was somewhat happy, thinking if she was acting this way towards him his feelings were not one sided as he had thought before.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late into the night when Lizzie found herself wide awake. Her mind had sent her dreams to very heated places. Imagining what it would have been like to slide her hand past his belt. What if she had kissed him? What would his lips feel like against hers? What would his kiss taste like?

Groaning she got up and slipped her robe on over her bra and panties and walked to the mini bar to get a cold water. She took a few sips before she found herself trying to turn the handle of his bedroom door. When she found it unlocked she held her breath hoping the door wouldn't wake him.

She watched as he slept, she noticed he always seemed to sleep on his back, and he never had a shirt on. Setting her water bottle down she slowly made her way inside his room, and when she found herself standing over his sleeping form she felt her pulse throbbing all over her body, so loud she was sure it would wake him up, but it didn't.

Lizzie watched the way his chest rose slowly with each breath and then glanced lower to where the sheet was. She could see part of his happy trail and when she glanced around she realized he was indeed naked seeing his boxer briefs lying on top of his dress slacks which were folded neatly on a chair in the corner.

Before she could even think he shifted in his sleep and when he did his foot caught the bed sheet and her breath caught in her throat as he laid there, now completely bare in front of her. She was caught off guard by his girth, and length and he wasn't even fully erect. Lizzie found herself aching to just reach out of touch him, and before she could even register what she was doing her robe met the rug of his bedroom floor silently.

Moving slowly she was careful to make small movements so she didn't wake up as she kneeled on the foot of the bed and looked up at him. Leaning forward and down she slowly swirled her tongue over the tip of his member, before slowly taking him into her mouth.

His breathing hitched a little and his body jerked slightly. As she felt him getting harder and knew he was waking up she knew it was now or never and started to bob her head slowly. Red's eyes opened and he found his breathing starting to quicken. He immediately tried to sit up but Lizzies shoved him back down against the mattress and he moaned and gripped the bed sheets.

"Wha...uh…"

His eyes closed when he felt her twirl her tongue around the tip and his tone changed.

"Mmm…God Lizzie …"

She smiled around him before she replaced her mouth with her hand and let her lips and tongue travel down to his balls, eliciting a loud and deep moan as his hips bucked slightly. His hands found their way to her hair as he gripped lightly and then clenched his jaw as he gripped tighter and started to pull her up towards his lips. He hissed as she let her lips, tongue, and teeth taste his body on the way up. When she was finally straddling him and her lips were inches from his he held her face there, not letting her have room to lean down and kiss him and locked his eyes with hers.


End file.
